The Dress
by Trixxie
Summary: One Shot - Haruka in a DRESS? It's not my best work..but enjoy.


My favorite memory of my mother is on a random day in my sixth year. She'd sent me to school in a beautiful purple dress. She loved to dress me in frills and lace, she knew I hated it but she did it any way. She dropped me off at school beaming at me as she left me in the middle of the courtyard standing in a purple bubble. The dress was gorgeous it made a swooshing sound as I walked. Everyone at the school was dressed up for a reason I don't remember. I remember the boys in the gym laughed at me when I tried to play ball with them, I stepped on the bottom of my dress and fell over, I nearly landed on my head it was then I decided to pin the dress. I remember returning home at the end of the day, a friend had driven me, my mother stood in the driveway, she was hysterical, her blonde angel in the purple dress came running home dress pinned between my legs into pants. I love that memory, I love to close my eyes and listen to my mothers laugh. That was the last day I wore a dress, it was also the last day my mother laughed. She died a week later in a car accident.

I stepped out of the shower covered myself with a towel and went straight into my bedroom. I looked over the dress hanging behind the door and grimaced a little, I could handle many things but a dress was taunting me. I sat down at the makeup table I had never used and turned on the light. My face was lit up, I looked closely at it I was an attractive girl if I chose to be. Usually keeping my hair short and never wearing any makeup most people considered me a boy. Today however, I had shaved parts of my body I hadn't bothered with in a while and used a deep conditioner to keep my mane extra soft. Today I would be the princess she wanted me to be. I flashed back a week when the love of my life and many lives here on asked me why I hid myself from the world. Why I covered my true self with the identity I projected, she'd asked me if I were embarrassed or frightened. I didn't have an answer for her then and that drove her from my bed. She hadn't been home since that day. I hadn't realized it hurt her, the person I was and the person she loved were the same, but I understood how she would be frustrated with that. My decision was made that moment, I bought the dress that night, I'd tried to call her but I only got her voice mail. Friends told me she needed a little time and that she'd see me at the Princess's ball. I pulled out a bag of makeup I'd bought with help I read the instructions for each piece carefully. Once my makeup was satisfactory I pulled my hair out of the towel it had been drying in, I pinned a few pieces back away from my face, the pins matched the navy color of my dress and had a sparkle to them. I checked myself in the mirror again before stepping out of the towel and into the underwear the sales woman had suggested to go with my dress. I frowned as I pulled it on, how did women wear these things on a daily basis I wondered. I pulled the dress off of it hanger and slid it on, I secured the zipper and clasp before turning to check myself again in the mirror. Good enough I thought turning back and forth in the mirror allowing the flow of the dress to swirl around me. I glared at the shoes sitting next to a purse and shall on my bed. Heels were a war I was about to wage and I was determine to win. I pulled them onto my feet and wrapped the shall around my shoulders checked outside to see if the car was here, it wasn't but rain had started to fall. I filled the purse with items I thought I would need, band aids for my feet, lip gloss for reapplication later and my cell phone, keys and money. I heard a car pull up to the front of the building, I turned the lights off in my room and closed the door, I held the railing tightly as I descended the stairs, heels weren't that bad I decided stepping into the lobby where the driver was waiting for me with an umbrella. 

'Miss Tenoh?' he greeted. I nodded at him and stood under the umbrella. I wasn't used to this part, he opened the door to the car for me and I slid in. A single white rose waited for me, I held it close to my face and breathed in a scent of rose and her. I hadn't realized how far the hall was but the ride seemed to take forever, finally the car pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door for me. I stepped out almost losing my footing, the rain and stopped so I made my way into the hall alone. I entered the lobby of the hall, a waiter handed me a glass of champainge, I took it and downed it, that's when I saw her. My love was standing at the bar leaning against the rail talking to someone random. She looked beautiful her aqua hair pinned into a tight roll, I closed my eyes an imagined pulling out the pins letting her hair free. I dropped my glass off on a table and headed straight for her. I didn't want her to see me until I was ready. I placed my hand on her waist, my mouth close to her ear 'Good Evening Michiru.' I said softly. She turned only as much as I would allow her my body against her back.

'Haruka are you wearing makeup?' she asked me. I smiled at her and took a step back. Her eyes widened she pulled her hands to her mouth and gasped.

'Do you like it?' I asked confused by her reaction.

'You look beautiful.' She replied.

'Excuse me Miss.' A man was tapping my shoulder I turned to face him. 'Can I have this dance?' he asked. Michiru laughed behind me and my face grew hot. 

'Of course you can.' I heard her say, more torture. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, thankfully I was saved by the King himself. 'I get the first dance with this princess.' King Endymion took my hand and pulled me away from the stranger.

'You look nice Haruka.' He said with a smile. 

'I feel like an idiot.' I told him. 

'Try to let me lead.' He said pulling my arm closer to his. The crowed was watching us and I could feel Queen Serenity's eyes on me. She knew of course who was dancing with her husband, she'd helped me buy the shoes. 'You must really love her.' 

'I do.' I said to him, moving my eyes to see Michiru. She stood with the crowed her face glowing with tears of joy, her smile uncomparable. I danced with the King until his Queen cut in, she smiled at me softly 'You should be with your princess.' She said to me taking her husband's hand. I nodded at her and went in search of my dear Michiru. I found her in the garden.

'Can we go home now?' I asked taking the space next to her.

'You look so pretty.' She said to me, her eyes dancing as she looked me over. 'When did you get this?' she picked up the fabric of my dress and examined it.

'I bought it when you left.' My face felt hot 'I would do anything for you.' I said taking her hand. Our eyes met then, tears were forming in hers and fear gripped me. 'are you okay?'

'I'm just so happy.' She replied and I felt more confused. 'I didn't know you loved me this much Haruka.' She continued holding my hand tighter.

'I don't say it often Michiru.' I started before I could continue her lips were on mine soft and wet. 

'Can we go home now?' she said to me. I nodded at her and let her lead me to the car, the driver held the door for us as we slid in. Michiru sat across from me, her eyes fixed on me. I let her take it in, this may be the last time she sees me like this. 

'How did you manage to do this on your own?' she asked me after a while.

'I did nothing on my own.' I admitted 'I picked the dress by myself but the sales lady helped me with the sizing, the shoes were picked by Usagi, the makeup was purchased with Minako.'

'You still had to get ready on your own.' 

'I did. I'm not a complete novice' I said 'I watch you get ready all the time.' I watched her blush at my comment. 'Besides it's in the jeans I think. Girls just know this stuff.' 

'Thank you.' Michiru said moving to the seat beside me, she picked up my hand and wrapped her fingers around mine. The rest of the ride home was silent, we sat hands entwined watching the lights of the city until finally the car pulled into our building. The driver held the door for us and I pulled out my key. Soon we were in our apartment, I looked at my feet happy to remove the heels. I brought my leg to my chest and pulled, I lost my balance and ended up on the floor. Michiru laughed at me and I could help but laugh with her.

'An argument against heels.' I said lifting my foot to her. She smiled and pulled off the shoe. 

'Do you need help getting out of that dress?' she asked me her tone teasing.

'Definately.' I said to her trying to stand without stepping on the skirt. Michiru was already in the bedroom when I made it there. 'Alright no funny business just get me out of it.' I begged. She was laughing again and I loved it. She unclasped the clasp and pulled the zipper free, the dress fell to the ground and I let out a sigh of relief.

'Haruka! You're wearing girls underwear too!'

'Yes. I am. Do you like it?' I asked her placing my hand on my hip and doing my best model pose. 

'I do.' She answered turning her back to me. 'My turn.' She said and I pulled the zipper of her dress down she held it to keep it from hitting the floor. She stepped away from me and then out of the dress. I stared at her, taking in her beauty. 'What?' she asked her cheeks turning a soft pink, the blush making it's way down her whole body.

'I do love you Michiru.' I said to her. 

'I know you do.'

'Will I ever have to wear a dress again?'

'No, not ever.' She laughed teasing me a little. Relief came over me. 

'Thank goodness.' I said climbing into bed, making space for her. She joined me in our bed, a warmth came over me as I held her in my arms. 'I would if you wanted me too.' I whispered softly.

'I know.' she whispered back to me. 'you'd do anything I wanted.' It was now my turn to blush. My face grew hot I closed my eyes and breathed her in. my love, my savor my Michiru.


End file.
